


ещё недавно было

by dead_din



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: А мы все время вместе, чувак.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuutari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/gifts).



_Чайки кружились над головами, разбивались о скалы и, падая вниз, кричали, что они живы, что они вечность пропили в смерти и вот, наконец-то, они здесь._  
  
Кипяток из чайника лился на пол, Канеки его не замечал, Канеки обжигал свои ноги, но книга в руке важнее боли, важнее неудобств, важнее времени.  
  
 _Голуби собирали плоть своих товарищей, павших от голода, от угнетения прав, от бесчеловечности и бесптичности, ели ее и запивали своей выблеванной желчью, шепча, что они не хотели, не быть здесь, нет, хоть падать чайками, но не стервятниками._  
  
Слишком крепкий кофе обжигал горло, Канеки глотал его жадно, как воздух, лишь бы поскорее избавиться от груза в руках, от этого, что может вымазать листы старой желтоватой бумаги, которая важнее той сероватой пыли грязных строк на пальцах, на ладошках, на лице.  
  
 _И кто-то, оставленный за бортом природы, ползал по небу, перебирая подбитые лапы, смотря вперед невидящими глазами и находя над головой поплывшее кровью гало, доживал до последнего, стиснув зубы, и пытался быть голубем, пытался быть чайкой, пытался быть._  
  
 _И не был никогда._  
  
Хидэ отбирал самое важное, самое ценное, самое то и по автомату становился важнейшим, ценнейшим, тем.  
На Хидэ нельзя было злиться за кражу обрывка себя, на эту прелестнейшую чайку, которая просто не может падать, нет, не она, кто угодно, но точно не Хидэ.  
Хидэ улыбался, и от этого становилось теплее, чем от кофе, от этого руки дрожали сильнее, чем от кофе, от этого было приятнее, чем от кофе.  
  
Канеки прятал свои огромные влюбленные глаза в пол (конечно же, Хидэ улыбался с закрытыми глазами, только так), мял одежду и мялся в себя.  
Канеки, как та еще черная чайка, тихо падал вниз с подожженными перьями от такого обилия тепла и света.  
Канеки, о бедный ребенок, читается открытой книгой со всеми своими неловкими смешками и безграничным молчанием.  
  
Хидэ заполняет эти пробелы своим голосом на протяжении нескольких лет, и все его слова – это одна непрерывная важнейшая, как свой собственный несказанный монолог, речь, и где-то позже он начинает говорить очевидные вещи вроде «а мы все время месте, чувак» или «будь осторожнее, а то тебя, бедолагу, за чтением непонятных книжек и съесть могут», или «а может, ты и сам гуль и хочешь отведать моего мясца».  
Хидэ рисует своего друга, пока тот рисует монстра, пока у них есть время повалять дураков.  
Хидэ уходит, говоря «удачи, мечтатель», но его голос слышно еще долго.  
  
Осаму Дадзай улыбался со страниц потрепанной книги и просил морфина.  
И если Хидэ – ребенок любви и революции, то Канеки в него верит.  
  
 _Иногда чайки подлетали слишком высоко, желая достичь того, что не отмерено природой, они поджигали свои крылья солнцем, сгорали из-за своего любопытства и эгоизма, узнавали запретное и счастливыми возвращались домой – к вечному._  
  
  
Хидэ скажет свое «пошли домой» только один раз.  
И только один раз Канеки скажет «мне без тебя так одиноко».


End file.
